ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Killers With No Blades
The Killers With No Blade is a fanonical action-horror movie whom story takes place about the six fresh celebrities who want to play their villains with no blades but decide to take vengeance after their requests are denied by the movie director, Clearance Westboat. Plot A group of six new and fresh actors arrive at the director's office for their horror movie roles as villains with guns. As they tell their requests to the movie director, the director himself replied with a laugh, saying that this is not his style. But James insists that this idea will be inspirational and new for the audience. But Clearance, the movie director, refuses to listen to his advice and tells the security to "walk them out". Hours later, they plan on eliminating every horror movie villains he created for the revenge. As they grab their respective gears, they look at the first target: Devil's Kids that Hao has seen before. Danny is ordered to shoot them dead with his modified AWP sniper rifle. Here, he reaches the top of the tower for sniping position and sees the Devil's Kids waiting for their next victim. Feeling the need to get the job done, he quickly shoots them dead. The local police arrive at the scene but find no evidence. Clearance finds out that "Devil's Kids" are shot dead on sight. He then galvanizes his army of horror movie villains: zombies, Giant Slash, Melting Acid, Death Cook and Steel Scream. He gives the orders to prevent those six "freaky celebrities" from achieving their dream of playing villains with no blades. Meanwhile, a huge zombie outbreak occurs in the Downtown LA. The six-person team engages all zombies with their air support from Area 51. Daniela gets information from a survived civilian that the zombies were controlled by Clearance himself. Realizing that this is the last straw, she tells them to stick and fight together until Clearance and his hencmen are no more. At midnight, they head towards Yellowstone National Park. They come under attack by Melting Acid and Death Cook. James tells them to open fire but Red Snake has a bright idea. She uses her spell which awakens her dragon spirit and sets the duo on fire, burning them all down. Watching that terrifying event from his office, he gets hot (as in "being angry"). He then sends Babahonda to bring them to his underground base. Back in Yellowstone Park, they find themselves surrounded by Steel Scream, Giant Slash and Babahonda. They open fire but Babahonda's acid-y split melts their guns down, rendering them defenseless. They then are taken to Clearance's underground base. At the underground base, James and Ayele demand to know the truth from Clearance about how and why he could do such things. Clearance then explains that the horror movies are becoming classics everyday and newer ones can ruin the reputation of the classics. Ayele disagrees and she says that the world needs new ideas and new stories for the movies. Feeling triggered by her words, he tells Babahonda to melt them to their bones. Surprisingly, Babahonda backfires his job by simply grabbing him with his mouth and throwing him to the side. Babahonda then eats Giant Slash alive, rips him to pieces and scares Steel Scream with his deepest and most guttural voice, vaporizing her for good. Then, Babahonda cuts them loose with his teeth and sets them free. Silentguy asks why he did this. Babahonda simply replies with "I don't follow orders". Then, with Babahonda, they get out of the underground base. In epilogue, the new director who disowned Clearance from the beginning, appreciates what James and his friends have done. He demands an opportunity for his upcoming horror movie. James shakes his hand in agreement and the director asks him about the movie's name. He replies with the movie's title: The Killers With No Blades". Cast * James "Xenocorps" Blazing * Hao "Red Snake" Phan * Danny "Blindshot" Hardstone * Daniela "Patriot Lynx" Jilekova * Ayele "Heaven's Archer" Moyo * Erdem "Silentguy" Özübir * Babahonda * Clearance Westboat * Zombies * Steel Scream * Melting Acid * Death Cook * Giant Slash Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Action-Horror Category:Action Category:Horror-action Category:Horror films